


Debriefing

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sfa_pornbattle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Nikola hit the showers after a difficult mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first Sanctuary pornbattle at Live Journal for the prompt: be a good boy.

Magnus insisted that people who came back from missions in a state that required immediate showering and changing didn't wander the halls of her mansion back to their rooms but instead entered via the basement and used the showers near the infirmary. Kate jokingly called them the barracks.

That Nubbin-looking abnormal with magnetic abilities had proved damn hard to catch. Thankfully, Tesla, who had permanently moved in when no one was looking, had been enlisted for this mission. His ability proved useful but not before they had been covered in unidentifiable slime.

After handing the abnormal over to Magnus and Kate, Henry followed Tesla to the showers.

The man was already half naked when Henry entered and started to strip as well. He was down to his boxers when he heard the water start behind him. He turned around to see Tesla standing fully under the spray, his back to him. The former vampire certainly looked good, his body lean, his ass begging to be…

"Well, young Heinrich, it seems we work together outside of the lab as well as inside."

"What?" Henry asked, startled and flustered.

Tesla turned around and stepped out from under the spray. Henry's gaze traveled down the other man's chest straight to his cock, a fact that didn't escape the former vampire's notice.

"I thought you were interested in that rude girl."

"What? Who? Kate? I'm not…"

Henry stopped talking when Tesla started to stalk towards him, his eyes intent.

"Err, dude, we're cool, right? I didn't mean anything."

"That's a shame. We could have so much fun if you were interested."

"Seriously?" Henry cursed the hope in his voice.

"Oh yes," Tesla purred in his ear, sliding Henry's boxers down.

Henry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He reopened them again suddenly when he felt Tesla mold himself against his back. He could feel the other man's arousal against his buttocks. He still had no idea what game the magnet was playing but his breathing grew more ragged nonetheless.

"Helen doesn't want us to muck up her house so be a good boy," Tesla whispered in his ear before pushing him in the direction of the still running shower and swatting his ass.

Henry half-walked half-ran to the shower to put some distance between him and Tesla. Eyes closed again, he rested his hands against the wall once he was under the spray, hoping the relatively cool water would clear his head.

No such luck as the water got warmer. He opened his eyes to Tesla turning the temperature up. He looked up at the other man.

"Most people prefer to shower with warm water," Tesla explained. "If you're not interested, you only have to say so."

"What do you want?"

"Sex, no strings."

Well, this was a direct answer at least. Yet Henry was still wary. Tesla's interest in him had come out of the blue. Well, in response to Henry's ogling. He was still trying to make a choice when Tesla moved away from him and out from under the water, going for the rack of towels.

"Wait," Henry called. Tesla stopped but didn't turn back. "I'm cool with this," Henry continued, turning the water off and walking towards the former vampire.

"Are you _absolutely_ sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am," Henry nodded resolutely.

Tesla instantly turned around and pulled him into a bruising kiss, one hand teasing his nipple rings. In return, Henry raked his nails down the other man chest, stopping just short of his pubic hair. Tesla growled in the kiss and pushed Henry against the wall. Henry gasped as his naked back hit the cold tiles and he made a noise of protest, breaking the kiss to bite warningly at the other man's shoulder.

When he looked up, Tesla was grinning at him but said nothing before sinking down to his knees and taking Henry's cock in his mouth.

Tesla was good at this. Henry had no idea how many cocks the Serbian had sucked in his lifetime and frankly he didn't want to know, but this was the best blowjob he had ever had.

He came shortly after with a strangled growl. His first coherent thought was that he'd never be able to return the favor so well. But as he looked at Nikola, he could see the other man had taken care of himself with the hand that hadn't been on Henry's cock.

"Another time," the former vampire said, having noticed Henry's look.

Henry couldn't help but feel disappointed as Tesla quickly put on some clothes and exited the room.


End file.
